


Failed Experimentation

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, Established Relationship, Genderbending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, also sexy times but for treyjade, attempt at comedy, but it's all gay in the end so, but only for idiazul, hell and hilarity ensues, im so sorry, im spoiling this too much in the tags but i have to warn you, its 3 am so no proofed nor anything, like too minor dont look for anything spicy here, minor mentions of sexual content, oh yeah warning for HETERO STUFF, please have fun reading it, the octavinelle trio is genderbent, yeah even i cant believe i actually did this cuz yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Azul tried to extend the effects of the potion that the mermen usually took every week to maintain their human form. However, he made huge miscalculation and the effects were… vastly different.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Failed Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the potion for the twins and azul to turn human works (has that been addressed on in canon?) but lets pretend this is an au where they have to be consistent in taking it and well azul made a huge mistake. Enjoy the genderbent madness!

There was a lot of whispering among the school. The students around were unusually excited, a lot of them gathered in the entrance of the greenhouse. This is uncommon, since Trey knows there’s not this many students enrolled in nature or sciences related courses or clubs. But on his way there he could find students from all dorms whispering one to each other and making some sort of a line to be able to enter the greenhouse.

Being a third year and a member of the science club he had enough authority to disperse the group that were disrupting the normal activities, and it worked even better in Heartslabyul students, of course. Not all of them listened to him but at least he could enter the greenhouse somehow peacefully without having to wait in line like the other students were doing.

Once at the door, he could clearly see the reason for the commotion.

That very reason showed a polite smile at him, with lips thoroughly covered in light pink lipstick.

“Trey-san,” Jade greeted him, taking off the dirt covered gloves to reveal manicured aquamarine nails at the end of those long, elegant fingers. “I was waiting for you.”

Trey was at a loss of words, since right after Jade took off the lab goggles and coat, exposing a completely different figure that he was used to seeing. There was who Trey recognised as the Octavinelle Vice Dorm Leader, but the teal hair now reached barely past the waist, the eyelashes were longer, make up more accentuated, features more delicate, and there was a ribbon were a tie used to be, (and below the ribbon something bigger that he would rather not address), a rather short pleated uniform black skirt followed by a simple band (if he remembered correctly those were called _garters)_ on each thigh attached to sheer black stockings and finally at least six centimetres black pointed high heels.

“I am aware I might look a bit different than usual,” Jade commented, motioning Trey to sit on the table they usually occupied on their meetings, “but please be assured, I am the same Jade as usual.” She finished with a sweet smile, taking a sit herself, completely aware of honey eyes following her every movement.

“That’s not just ‘a bit different’,” was all Trey could muster before approaching the table and taking a seat. He cleared his throat. “You caused quite the commotion there, you know.”

“Well, I acknowledge that I’m taller than Floyd now, that’s one difference,” Jade took her hand to her chin, letting out a small giggle, “but that’s because of the heels.”

“However, Floyd is still winning in _other_ department,” Jade looked down slightly, gesturing to the area that Trey regretted following instinctively with his eyes as well, although Jade looked pleased as the third year looked away immediately in an attempt to hide rosy cheeks.

“Wait, do you mean,” Trey snapped out of the trance of the beautiful figure that he knew Jade was using on purpose against him, “Floyd is also a girl now?”

“To put it bluntly, yes.” Jade responded. “It’s quite the funny story. Would you mind if I grab us a cup of tea before I start?”

Jade was about to stand up but Trey stopped her. “Let me grab it instead.”

Trey’s heart wouldn’t be able to resist that delicate figure fully standing up again. Jade let a knowing smile across her lips. Trey knew that Jade was very good at reading people, it came with his unique magic after all, but Trey was trying as much as he could to not let his true thoughts show through his gestures. It was a game that he almost always lost against Jade, and apparently this one was going to be lost as well, quicker than usual even.

Pouring the two cups of tea, Trey gestured to Jade to start the story, not using his voice, afraid that it would break.

Jade somehow looked more elegant than usual, taking the cup of tea to her lips in a very dignified manner, that could even rival Riddle and all his rules about tea.

“It’s not a secret that we are not exactly human,” Jade started, looking at Trey with her lips against the rim of the cup, aware that Trey was trying to get his eyes away from her every movement and failing miserably, something that greatly pleased her, “we usually take a certain potion every week that Azul concocted, to grant us human appearance. However, it’s not very pleasant to the taste, and the amount we have to take is also a problem.”

“I think I know where this is going,” Trey commented to avoid seeing the elegant hand putting back the tea to the plate.

“It’s as you think, Trey-san,” Jade let yet another smile across her lips, this time reaching her eyes.

“Azul modified the potion, either to make it last longer or change the taste but it had very different effects and it turned you like this instead,” Trey concluded, “So I assume Azul is affected as well.”

“That is correct,” Jade clapped her hands once, “As expected of Trey-san!”

“So, going from the previous potion, you three will be girls for the whole week?” Trey was afraid of the answer.

“We still do not know,” Jade answered, smile still in place, “since one of the goals was making the potion last longer. It might retain the previous properties or it could last for a whole month, that was Azul’s goal from the start.”

“That’s very bad,” Trey blurted out, alarmed.

“Oh, do not worry, Trey-san,” Jade followed, “the Headmaster knows about the current situation and he was kind enough to overlook it. He will let us attend classes normally, since these kind of mistakes happen often enough when making and consuming potions.”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Trey let out an exasperated sigh.

Jade got closer to the sitting figure next to her, eyeing him from top to bottom through half closed eyelids and a mischievous smile. “Then, what were you exactly referring to, Trey-san?”

Trey cleared his throat once more when he noted that the second year was closer now, the newly developed areas nearly touching his arm. “Night Raven College is an all-boys school. Imagine what could happen if you let three girls roam around this den with nothing but teenaged males full of hormones.”

“Fufu~ I appreciate your concern, Trey-san,” Jade got even closer, her chest now touching (or should Trey say, _completely trapping)_ the third year’s arm. Which was nothing new between them, since this closeness allowed them to see the countless papers and books they usually read and wrote together in their meetings, but Jade was not aware (rather she _was_ but purposely let herself slip into the normal behaviour) that the situation could mean something completely different.

“But I highly doubt any of the boys would be brave enough to do something to us,” her hand was now placed oh so delicately on top of Trey’s knee, with Trey debating if he should slap it away, which was the obvious answer, but he had to be delicate, but _something inside him_ was screaming to let Jade continue, “We are still ourselves in the end. As you could see, none of the boys that were outside the greenhouse could approach me, since I still scare them as Jade Leech.”

“So you are aware you are scary to other students,” Trey retorted, which earned him one soft movement of a hand on top of his knee, or should he say, his _thigh_ now.

“Not only me,” Jade continued, “Floyd is even scarier than me in terms of physical prowess, and the whole student body knows better than to mess with Azul.”

“Well, you might have a point there,” Trey let yet another exasperated sigh, his mind full of all the history lessons he could recall at the moment, looking for something, anything that could distract him from the hand that was dangerously close to the _inner_ thigh.

“And I’m proving that point right now,” her sweet smile was now upon Trey’s ear, the sweet scent of the usual sea breeze smell that Jade wore was even stronger since her long hair was around Trey’s shoulder as she leant onto him, “Even Trey-san is still scared of me now.”

“Scared would not be exactly the term that I’d use,” Trey boldly grabbed her hand, truly scared that she’d keep going _up_ , and knowing Jade, she _would._

Jade was surprised for a split second, then yet another mischievous smile adorned her lips. “Then, what feeling do I inspire to you, Trey-san?”

Trey noted that their hands were still entwined, although it was _him_ that wasn’t letting go with a poor excuse of refraining Jade from touching him again, “I would rather not address this in public, Jade.” He finally gathered the courage and looked at her mismatched eyes.

Jade tilted her head to the side, “I see.” Trey was mesmerized at the adorable gesture. He has seen Jade do this countless times, knowing it works on his big brother instincts, and with this new figure, Jade knows it has a chance of working better on Trey.

(It does).

Trey knew what this meant. Jade was about to ask something outrageous.

“However,” Jade started, “my ever growing curiosity for the human world, more specifically anatomy in this case, is reaching new peaks now. As you can see, this body feels completely different,” she guided their hands down to rest on her tight-clad knee instead. Trey could feel his soul leaving his body.

“And since Trey-san has suggested discussing these matters in private-”

“I did not say as -”

“It could be interpreted that way,” Jade shrugged, “I accept the unasked proposition of discussing this matter further, but in private, a place where nobody could see nor interrupt.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Trey spoke with a nervous laugh.

“As far as I can tell, Trey-san has unexplored _feelings,”_ Jade emphasized her words by looking down at Trey’s lap, making the third year gulp. “And I am all the same. Shouldn’t we naturally take advantage of the situation and seek an answer together?”

“Jade,” Trey looked at her eyes, raising both eyebrows in disbelief, “Are you aware of what you’re actually asking for?”

“Absolutely,” Jade answered, her voice firm and smile still in place. “There’s no other person that I would trust in this… experiment. Trey-san is the ideal candidate, since you’re an avid scientific as well.”

Trey knew Jade was twisting every word to her advantage. To make Trey fall into her little game. Maybe it was this new body that gave Jade confidence, since Trey surely _reacted_ quicker than usual to the gestures in the current situation, before he was able to brush it off, now he had little to no excuse. Trey sighed, having completely lost.

“Lead the way.”

“Marvelous!” Jade stood up right away, and as soon as she heard the shy words, pulling the third year along through their connected hands. Jade did not waste a single second to glomp Trey into a hug, the enhanced height of the heels made his face land exactly into her large chest.

Jade looked down at Trey’s face, crooked glasses on top of the redness. “Nice and soft, isn’t it?”

“Unbelievably so,” was Trey’s answer.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jade leant down, taking advantage of the distracted Trey to connect their lips together in a small kiss.

“That’s just a preview,” Jade winked, then turned around, “please follow me, Trey-san. Our experiment awaits.”

Tasting the cherry from Jade’s lipstick in his mouth, Trey followed suit.

“For science.”

* * *

“I have to ask,” Trey started, fasting the black laced bra brooch on Jade’s back, since she couldn’t _reach_ by herself. The way she let her hair free once it was done was almost magical, the long locks fanning out and covering her whole back. Trey felt bold enough to press a kiss on top of an uncovered part of her shoulder, something that made her giggle. Pressing his chin against the very place he just kissed, he continued, “Where did you get all of this stuff?”

“Vil-san,” Jade answered non-chalantly, carefully donning her right black stocking and clasping the garter.

“I highly doubt Vil has these kind of underwear just laying around,” Trey raised his eyebrow, hugging Jade’s waist instead since she was reaching down for the other one. Trey could be surprisingly cuddly after the _experiments,_ something that he himself was shocked about. Sadly, Jade couldn’t keep him company any longer, since it was time for Mostro Lounge.

“He doesn’t,” Jade answered, “but he has the connections. Vil-san has modeled for girl’s brands as well, so it’s easier for him to get these as samples without raising suspicions, since his opinion on fashion is highly valued as well.”

Trey hummed, accommodating himself further onto Jade’s back. “He also helped us find the tailor quickly, to make the completely new girl version of the Night Raven College uniform, that he himself designed.”

“That’s quite generous for Vil,” Trey commented, with Jade turning around and motioning him to help with the buttons of the white shirt.

“Well, it’s not for free,” Jade shrugged, “we promised him a year’s supply of our exclusively developed skin care cream in exchange, since he also gave us the correct make-up and taught us how to use it as a girls’ way of doing it is completely different. Azul and I had no problems adjusting. Floyd on the other hand…”

“In any case, it’s quite well made,” Trey commented once he properly saw Jade wear the uniform again. She started to put the disheveled hair but Trey took the brush instead and helped her. “You look absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking even.”

It was the first proper compliment Trey had given her since he first saw her.

“Trey-san surely knows how to make a girl happy,” Jade giggled.

Trey wanted to retort but he pecked her lips instead, pleased that her smile was a genuine one, something rare on Jade.

“I’m glad just making _Jade_ happy though.”

Jade dropping her smile and looking away in embarrassment was priceless.

* * *

“How boring,” on another side of the school, Floyd was on the bad side of one of the switching moods.

Floyd was just kicked out of the basketball club practice. Well, kicked out in Floyd’s words, but Jamil and Ace politely asked her to retire from the court and they had their reasons to.

Back half an hour ago, Floyd was in the basketball court, practicing as usual. Well not as usual, since the only person that dared to approach her when she had the ball was Jamil.

“You won’t beat me, Sea snake-kun,” she taunted him, Jamil behind her trying to steal the ball. However, when she turned around and jumped to throw the ball to the hoop, her all exposed abdomen _and the round end of something else_ was on full view and so close to Jamil that he stepped back, falling onto his butt, but he preferred that rather than to touch Floyd, even if accidentally.

“Eh~~ you would have jumped there as well, Sea snake-kun,” Floyd complained, her hand on her hair, now tied to a ponytail that reached her shoulders. “It’s boring if you don’t defend properly, you know.”

“Well, I don’t blame Jamil-senpai,” Ace had the courage to speak, with all the other boys on the court with red faces and unable to move after that display.

“It’s just common sense, Floyd,” Jamil spoke, “although I highly doubt you have it, since you decided to show yourself like this here anyway.”

“But the director told us it was just fiiine,” Floyd pouted, “it’s a little mishap, we’re still us and we can still go to classes. If I knew it would be so booooring I would’ve skipped in the first place.”

“Jade and Azul are like this too, I suppose,” Jamil placed his hand on his forehead, “I shouldn’t let Kalim see you like this.”

“Eh~ why? Sea otter-chan is fun~ I could play with him instead~”

“No!” Jamil really needed to stop this. He could already picture Kalim asking all sort of _inappropriate_ questions regarding this new body of Floyd and Floyd being the free spirit that he is could go along with it and let him get into something that could tarnish the Asim name. 

“How dedicated,” Ace teased, “that Kalim-senpai is the first thought that comes into your mind.” The first year raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Jamil only glared at Ace. It worked.

“In any case it’s dangerous for you to be like this, Floyd.” Jamil tried to return the attention to the important matter at hand.

“Eh~ whyyy?”

“For starters you’re not wearing the appropriate athletic gear for women. Now that you’re one.” Jamil sighed, “well, you’re not wearing any kind of protection as far as I could see.”

“But the bra is soooo uncomfortable,” Floyd whined, ignoring the gasps at the other males when they heard the word “bra”. The oversized shirt of his male sports uniform helped conceal some of it but the size was hard to ignore. “it’s stuffy and doesn’t let me breath, like a fish out of water.”

“Technically, you are one,” Jamil raised his eyebrow. “but to avoid more accidents, it’s better that you don’t attend the practices until you’re back to normal. I’m sure the teacher would agree since it’s dangerous if we unintentionally, or worse, one of them intentionally touch you in places we shouldn’t.”

Floyd scowled. “Fiiiine” she turned around and left the court, every single one of the other students watching her tall and curvy figure disappear behind the door.

Recalling that, even if that happened not long ago, soured Floyd’s mood even more. Barely two days had passed and she already hated everything about this new body. She was seriously considering going back to the coral sea to her eel form and feign being sick for the week. Unfortunately, the female features affected the eel form too, so there was no escape. The first day was hell itself with the hair so long and bothersome and hot reaching past her waist (just like Jade’s) but she decided to cut it on the spot, to shoulder length because Vil wouldn’t allow it to go shorter. And Vil was just another big headache to Floyd, teaching her about using the correct shades of make-up because his usual one was “too masculine and simple” for her new body, and oh the heels and the tights and the nightmarish bra… Floyd didn’t know how Jade and Azul could stand all those painful things.

Floyd decided to ditch all that and use his sports uniform instead, since it worked for both genders. But she couldn’t go to normal class like that so she begrudgingly put on the skirt, the vest, shirt and blazer but leaving the sweatpants and sneakers on. Her blazer had to be especially measured thanks to her newly acquired mass which was just two heavy and useless lumps that made hurt her back, but it was all for naught since she kept her blazer open anyway.

Floyd thought she could have a little distraction with her club but seeing that clear rejection, stronger than usual anyway, really put her in a bad mood. Her feet dragged her unconsciously to the open field, the part where the stables where.

She watched the horses going back to their stalls, with the club practice ending already. She smiled, remembering who could be around here that could restore her mood.

“Goldfish-chaaaaaaaaaaan!”

Riddle turned around, still in the stables and being the last person making sure all the horses were safely on their stalls, his self-imposed duty as the responsible person that he is. The familiarity of the nickname almost made him scowl but it was canceled out since the voice was high pitched and unrecognizable.

He could swear it was a girl’s voice.

Riddle decided to shrug it off, but a whisper behind his back made him jump back, and once he looked at the source of the voice, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Found you, Goldfish-chan!”

The cute and melodic high pitched voice surely shouldn’t belong to someone like this.

“Floyd,” Riddle sighed, guessing correctly, since he already saw Jade in his girl figure and she already explained about Azul’s mishap to him.

“Wow, Goldfish-chan recognized me!” Floyd clapped, “You deserve a special price~”

Floyd bent down to wrap Riddle (despite his protests) in a bone crushing hug. However, with this new body all Riddle could feel was softness and squishiness.

“I missed squeezing Goldfish-chan,” Floyd showed him a lopsided smile, with Riddle still in her arms.

“I have never allowed you to squeeze me!” Riddle argued, hands on her shoulders to push her away, nothing out of the ordinary except for the _nicer_ feeling of Floyd against him, “you’re so disrespectful to a Dorm Leader! Let go of me in this instant!”

“Awww~ but I want to squeeeeze Goldfish-chan some more,” Floyd spoke, completely ignoring Riddle and wrapping her arms tighter around his body, even placing her head atop of his.

“This is so inappropriate of you! I demand you let me go or it’ll be OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”

Floyd’s mood dropped as fast as it changed when he saw Riddle. She let him go, even pushing him away against the stable’s wood wall, then fell flat on her butt to sit on the grass. “Another lecture,” Floyd rolled her eyes.

“Of course!” Riddle was getting red from anger, but his back was still against the stable wall not wanting to get closer to Floyd, “I don’t know why you see me as such but I am not your toy who you can just squeeze whenever you like! It’s inappropriate of you to just use a Dorm Leader like me to appease your moods!” 

Heterochromatic eyes met gray ones. “So, it’s not because I’m not a ‘proper lady’?”

“I don’t know what could be ‘proper’ nor ‘lady-like’ about you.” Riddle rolled his eyes. “It’s your usual behaviour that I have been trying to correct since I met you.”

“So it’s not because of this new body?”

“Even if you had your usual body, you’d still harass me,” Riddle spoke bitterly, glaring the slumped figure in front of him.

“Jade, Azul and Betta-chan-senpai have been bothering me all day because of that,” Floyd started. Riddle did not want to hear this. Being a moody eel’s therapist was not in his duties nor wishes. “Even the fishes in the basketball club. They don’t wanna play with me anymore. All because of Azul’s tiny mistake.”

“I don’t think it’s _tiny,_ ” Riddle commented, looking away.

“But Goldfish-chan is not treating me any differently,” Floyd stood up, trapping Riddle between the wall and her large body, using one hand to stroke the red hair, “I’m glad. I’m still me with you.”

Something about that genuine smile moved Riddle inside. He almost wanted to reach Floyd’s waist and hug her. It was the first time he saw a Floyd so _defenseless._

“You’re still the annoying Floyd I sadly have grown used to,” Riddle answered, trying to be not as harsh but as he said, this was still Floyd.

“Hehe~ the same you know and love, right?” Floyd smirked, teasing Riddle.

Riddle, however, remained unfazed. “I definitely don’t love you.”

“How harsh~” although Floyd didn’t look dejected, “and I love you so much, Goldfish-chan.”

“I highly doubt so.”

“Eh~” Floyd took Riddle’s hand and put it on her waist. Once caught off guard, she quickly lifted Riddle’s chin up and softly met his lips in a quick kiss.

Riddle was tempted into pushing her away again, but he wouldn’t reject such heartfelt act so harshly, even to Floyd, so he decided glare up at the smiling face looming at him, the aquamarine ponytail draping her shoulder quite beautifully if he was honest. But this was not the time for that. 

“This is worse than your usual harassment!” Riddle’s face was going red but he didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“It’s not harassment,” Floyd retorted, tracing her finger along Riddle’s plump lips. “Isn’t this how humans show love?”

“It is, but,” Riddle didn’t really know how to retort that, “you’re not exactly human!”

“But I am now one~,” Floyd said that in a sing-song voice, smiling cutely at Riddle ( _cutely?!)_ “I’m going to shower Goldfish-chan with my love until you believe me!”

And once again Riddle was squished again into a soft heaven against his will.

“I’m not ready for _this_ amount of love,” Riddle once again tried to break free, face red but this time it was something completely different and far from anger.

* * *

“Idia-san, I am quite concerned by your behaviour right now.” Azul adjusted her glasses, although she did not even look up from the piece she was moving on the board but she could still _feel_ her boyfriend tense up upon her words.

“A-Azul-shi…” was all Idia could muster. It took him three days to pronounce her name again.

It’s been four days since Azul was mistakenly turned into a woman. Idia could not believe his eyes when he saw what used to be his boyfriend turned into a female beauty. Her greyish hair curled into perfection reaching at chest level, her eyelashes longer than usual even under the thin glasses, her lips shining with pink lipgloss, the ribbon adorning the blazer atop of her chest beautifully, with a just above the knee length pleated uniform skirt completed with full length black stockings and low pointed heels.

Azul looked straight out of a female idol magazine and Idia just couldn’t handle it.

The first time he saw her going into the board game club he instructed Ortho to take her out the room since he couldn’t _breathe_ around such beauty, but once he recognized it was actually Azul, well, Ortho was the one who recognized her, he let her in, but still couldn’t show his face. The second day Azul had to grab him out of his usual hiding spots, already knowing them all (at least the one inside the Boarding Game Clubroom), but still Idia couldn’t utter a word to her not even look at her without turning into a trembling mess.

It was the fourth day already and Azul was fed up. It felt as if they had just started dating all over again; and Azul had to make this unbelievable effort to have Idia get used to him as a boyfriend. Azul was not repeating that just because the gender changed.

“Idia-san, you have been neglecting your duties as my boyfriend,” Azul killed one of Idia’s pieces not caring against the next movements, to mark her words. It worked since Idia trembled a bit. “I am afraid I might need to take action against that.”

Scared, Idia looked at her, so she finally decided to meet his eyes, her elbow placed on top of the table and resting her chin on her hand. “So, I’m kindly notifying you.” Her business smile frightened Idia even more. Azul never used her business tactics on their relationship, but Idia was not giving her other option.

“I am so sorry Azul-shi,” Idia began, his being desperate to not lose Azul won over his sheer shyness in front of that beauty, “it’s just that Azul-shi makes me feel nervous, this is such an unprecedented beauty in 3D, Azul-shi looks so much like an SSR of Maiko-chan, so incredibly beautiful-”

“Wait,” Azul stopped his boyfriend’s rant, “Maiko-chan?”

Idia did not say anything, just showed his phone on one of the saved screenshots for the card he was referring to. A 2D girl that somewhat looked like her was doing a peace sign, a wink and a toothy smile at the camera (without the glasses though). That pose should be exhausting, thankfully it was just a drawn illustration.

“I think I understand,” Azul returned the phone to his boyfriend, but secured his hand on the process. She gripped it with enough force to keep intimidating the third year. “But Idia-san has to understand that the person in front of you is very real,” her façade dropped as she let the next words out, softening her grip and entwining their fingers instead, “and loves you very much, regardless.”

“That blushing Azul-shi,” Idia spoke eyes fixed on Azul, this time not wanting to miss a second of his beautiful girlfriend’s reaction, “that is so much more precious than all of Maiko-chan’s SSRs.”

“I think that’s a compliment?” Azul raised her eyebrow. Idia boldly took her other hand gripping them together, still not believing that the beauty in front of him was real.

“It is,” He nodded frantically. “I hope Azul-shi can forgive me. I can’t believe this me could get this precious girlfriend. Just like I couldn’t believe that I got such a precious boyfriend at the beginning.”

“I can forgive Idia-san,” Azul started, “but just words won’t suffice.”

“What could Azul-shi ask from me?” Idia genuinely wondered. Azul stared at him in disbelief.

“It’s something only you as a boyfriend could give me,” Azul trailed off, “isn’t that enough of a hint?”

Idia opened his mouth agape. Sure he had kissed Azul before and done even more things but this was completely different.

“Wouldn’t I be cheating my boyfriend with you as a girl?” Idia was seriously conflicted.

“Boyfriend or girlfriend, it’s still me in the end,” Azul shrugged, “or is Idia-san appalled by this appearance-”

“No! absolutely no!” Idia couldn’t even let Azul finish the sentence. “Azul-shi is more than I could ever ask for, no matter what appearance you have.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Azul smiled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

A high pitched screech could be heard, then a loud thud. Idia was laying on his back, chair and had fallen down.

Azul sighed, stood up, straightened her skirt and made her way out of the room. “Good-bye, Idia-san.”

“NOOOO !! AZUL-SHIIII!!!!”

* * *

_Omake 1: This means new ideas for Mostro Lounge._

“What is exactly this?” Jade inquired, touching the white and black fabric ending in delicate lace.

“This opportunity is unique,” Azul started, already donning her attire. White puffed up sleeves, ending on black lace, a black top and purple lace ribbon that separated the white top and the black puffed up skirt with purple knitted net underneath, then black fishnet stockings and low heels. She was also wearing a white lacy apron in the shape of a heart and also a lacy headband.

“I was told by Yuu-san that maid cafes were quite popular from where he’s from, so I gathered some more information about it, and I decided that it would be a good opportunity to give Mostro Lounge a boost!”

“Azul never misses an opportunity to make more money,” Jade commented, “exploiting the hormone-full male teenagers with dream maids, that’s evil, even for you.”

It didn’t matter that Jade was against the idea, since she was already putting on the maid outfit, knowing that once Azul has an idea for business it would never leave her head. Hers would require to tie her hair in high twin-tails, resembling an idol from Yuu’s land apparently.

“Ehh~ I won’t~~” Floyd outright protested, “I’m not wearing that uncomfortable thing,” her disgusted face said it all. However, all it took was one glare from Azul and then she was fighting against the fishnet stockings.

“Of course, three maids won’t be enough, so there’s little extra help,” Azul announced, and right on time, there was a knock on the door.

“Azul-kun!” Ruggie opened the door, “or should I say, Azul-chan now? Kishishishshi.”

“Ruggie-san,” Azul grinned, “you look splendid!”

“Yeah, Vil-san knows what he’s doing.” Ruggie had a maid outfit as well, his petite figure was a huge help already. All Vil had to do was put on a wig accordingly, some padding and make-up.

“And your ears go adorably well with all the look,” Azul adjusted her glasses, looking closely at Ruggie, “I’m glad you accepted my offer!”

“Well, Azul-kun told me the pay was double this time, so I didn’t have to think hard,” Ruggie shrugged, “I had dressed up and had make up done already so it’s not that different with a skirt this time.”

“That’s quite the train of thought, Ruggie-san,” Jade commented. “But I am grateful for the extra help.”

“Well, let’s open!” Azul announced, with Mostro Lounge full to the brim thanks to the previous advertising of a maid café.

“Waaaiit!!~” Floyd’s voice of protest could be heard, “I’m still not ready!!!”

Even with the special measurements, the dress shirt for Floyd’s maid outfit did not fit. A few buttons in the front kept coming undone at the sheer pressure.

“That’s quite the problem you have there, Floyd-kun,” Ruggie raised his eyebrow at the troubled Floyd, trapped on her shirt, with Jade trying to close the shirt, trying to stuff Floyd inside.

“Please announce that we’re opening in fifteen more minutes,” Azul sighed.

* * *

_Omake 2: not as nice and soft anymore._

“As Trey-san predicted, the potion lasted for just one week,” Jade spoke, although his tone seemed a little lower and detached than usual.

“I can say that I’m relieved,” Trey commented, scribbling in his paperwork, “I was too worried about you getting more attention in Mostro Lounge.” He adjusted his glasses, tone firm to show more professionalism, “the boys were truly getting used to see you three as girls.”

“I could feel their fear levels decreasing as well,” Jade took his hand to his chin in thought, “it’s not as effective to intimidate them with those well-developed bodies. Although that fear was switched into something more interesting.” He recalled, chuckling, “One of them had the courage to ask me to let him call me onee-sama while in Mostro Lounge.”

Trey could feel a vein popping on his forehead. “Is that so?”

“It was quite entertaining,” Jade admitted. “Floyd had the most fun, though. Some of the boys were actually asking him to slap them or step on them. Of course, no matter how customer oriented Azul is, he did not allow such behaviour. We’re a restaurant, not a cabaret.”

“Aren’t you glad that everything is back to normal, then?” Trey asked, “You won’t be harassed anymore, and you can go back to conduct your businesses as usual.”

“That’s true,” Jade answered, looking away. “However, I will miss the experimenting with Trey-san, the most.” Trey could swear he saw a tint of pink on Jade’s profile.

“Certainly, our experimenting was quite fruitful,” Trey cleared his throat. During the whole week of the _experiments_ , Trey actually had to ask how Jade still had energy left to attend his duties in Mostro Lounge every day.

“So, that doesn’t mean we have to… stop them.”

“Trey-san,” Jade’s face lit up. “Are you aware of what you’re actually asking for?”

“Absolutely,” Trey’s voice was firm as he grabbed Jade’s chin, the blush that crept up on the second year’s face was the cutest he had ever seen yet. “Aren’t you curious of the effects of our experiment in your regular human body?”

“I certainly am,” Jade answered, both eyes fixated on honey ones that grew closer.

“Then allow me to accompany you again,” Trey spoke softly against Jade’s lips, now slightly hard and chapped. However, still as pleasant as ever.

“I’ll be honoured,” Jade undid the distance, his lips parting to allow the invasion of Trey’s ones, already used to the sensation, following Trey’s lead.

Once out of breath, it was Trey who stood up first, taking Jade’s hand in the process. “Can you follow me?”

“With pleasure,” Jade smiled, grabbing Trey’s hand, already familiar with the way Trey was taking him to.

**Author's Note:**

> have you seen the genderbent fanarts of the twins and azul? I literally cannot stop thinking about how gorgeous genderbent jade would be so I hope I did her justice. There’s a few of them and the only thing they have in common is that the twins are definitely well-endowed so I took that and the rest of the characteristics are a mixture and also my own imagination. And also for the funsies. But their usual personalities are intact (or as intact as I could portray them in a fic) also this doesn’t make a difference in English but they kept their respective Japanese pronouns (boku for Azul and Jade, ore for Floyd, it’s stupid to mention this in English but still I wanted to clarify). Also why doesn’t Azul wear high heels like Jade? Well he tried but failed miserably, his human body coordination cant keep up with that. By the way they’re all the same height so they’re unbelievably toll gals. Also sorry about floyd’s gag boobs I had to. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
